swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ddouglas (character)
Councilor Ddouglas of the Dark Brotherhood From the depths of Corellian swamps to the dry molten lava on Mustafar, Lord Ddouglas has always been known as one of a stronger variety. He has been known additionally as one of the last of the Dark Jedi Order, after Empress Calyaraa fell to the Force by Commander Glorto. The army swept across Rori and the southern parts of the Ahazi galaxy, and Ddouglas was left alone. He steadily rose in his power of the Dark Side, then became known as a strong Master of the Dark Side. He was challenged by a spirit to destroy the dreaded Katarn in the depths of the Shadowed Lands on Kashyyyk. He resisted, and the spirit engaged him with a powerful push of the force. Without time to get up, he was struck down by the spirit. Turning to the Light Side Once he was struck by the spirit, he was a dying soul on the cold floor of the Shadowed Lands. A young woman, named O'gito Abidowi, and her guard Sasmeron, found the man lying in a puddle of blood. They quickly attempted to heal the man there, but were only able to hold him over until they brought him to the medical droids. He woke to the sound of wookiees and the young woman speaking, and was overwhelmed with joy that he was alive once again. He told them all that he would become a better man than before, the Dark Side was a trait he wanted nothing to do with. He would be a Jedi Master, one from the Old Republic. His near-death experience gave him the time to choose on other decisions as well. Which way to Kashyyyk Space? He told the two who rescued him that he was a minor pilot from his younger years. Able to build a starfighter engine with bare scraps, he was skilled in most categories. Only problem was keeping it off the ground and putting it into space. He requested some supplies to build a ship for the three of them to come onto, but nothing was available. He then went to the Wookiee Chieftan, Kuzzabblana, who had created parts to make a ship out of metal from destroyed AT-STs. The Jedi began making the ships parts, while the others aided in building the hull of the ship. It was a minor design, but a prototype nonetheless. A minor starfighter was what he created, able to lift off the ground, go a speed of 486 km, and a hyperdrive in progress. He attempted to increase his piloting skills by avoiding trees and the such in the Kashyyyk Jungles. When he came back one day, he found a ship lying on the ground that would be his ticket out of there. The ship was prepped, and finally lifted from the ground after 2 hours of attempts. From space, Kashyyyk looked as wild as it had always been. just a bit safer... Return, O great Jedi Master! He landed on the planet Corellia, where he was abandoned after his ship crashed, killing both Sasmeron and O'gito. In his time of grief and mourning, a young man approached him. The man was known as StutzVon Kroll, an Arbitor in the Brotherhood. He offered the jedi his life back for his service in defending his city from the government. He agreed, and was given a home of his own. He placed his trinkets he kept with him from the time on Kashyyyk and his other past. When he walked into the City Hall, there were dark jedi everywhere, Lightsabers ignited. He walked in, and bowed before StutzVon. He kept to his promise, and used the force to bind the Jedi together with his future self. A more powerful jedi, Master Ddouglas now sits among the High Council of the Dark Brotherhood. With a rough and roudy past, he is a force to be reckoned with and a douchebag who can't spell. Category:Player characters